Transaction cards, such as credit and debit cards, have become a primary means for individuals to complete transactions involving data exchange. Traditional transaction cards are constructed in a sheeted laminate press. The shape of the card is die cut and then the card is personalized. Typically, transaction cards are cut from laminated sheets of polyvinyl chloride (PVC) or polycarbonate (PC), or other similar materials. After the overall shape of the card is formed, the card may be modified to add functional and/or visual features. For example, a magnetic strip and/or microchip may be affixed to one side, the card may be stamped with the card number and customer name, and color or a design may be added for appearance.
In addition, as transaction cards increase in prevalence, expectations for transaction card quality have increased. Transaction cards have increasingly been made to meet higher standards regarding materials, durability, security, and appearance. Further, traditional card manufacturing methods, which have employed limited card construction techniques and materials, continue to utilize techniques and materials that restrict variations in card style and appearance.
The present disclosure is directed to improvements in transaction cards.